dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Devourer Demon (3.5e Monster)
What bubbles before you is a putrid stinking mass of irrecognizable purple flesh, with tentacles lashing back and forth around it. It has no discernible features save for its tentacles, and does not possess a face, but its constant churning and shifting conveys a bloodstilling malignance to any who would look upon it. A devourer demon simmers to a height of about 20 feet, but drapes out over a width of at least 30 feet. Its tentacles are customarily spread over adjacent squares. A devourer weighs about 30,000 pounds. Combat Devourers love to fight battles by using the powers and abilities of captured enemies against their own comrades, and take great pleasure from the hesitation in the hearts of their foes. Despite this, a devourer considers itself above fighting straight melee, and will attempt to assimilate an enemy as soon as it gets close. Unlike many, or indeed almost any other species of outsider, devourers actually need to feed and customarily do so upon their vanquished enemies. If sufficient prey is not available to them, they are known to occasionally cannibalize on weaker demons. Despite this, they much prefer the taste of still-living, mortal flesh. A devourer has no eyes, and can therefore not be affected by gaze attacks. (Su): At will, a devourer can assume the shape and appearance of a stunningly beautiful humanoid creature in order to blend into humanoid societies or lure prey towards a favorable location to consume them. This is not an illusion, but a literal transformation. As a supernatural ability, it cannot be dispelled, but the true seeing spell allows onlookers to see hints of a devourer's true form. As a devourer reverts to its true form, it always does so in a horrible display; its humanoid husk distends and explodes outwards, as its massive bulk rips forth from its skin, pushing aside the flesh and bodily mass of the small and fragile humanoid form in the process. Anyone witnessing a devourer when it returns to its true form (either by its own will, or by impetus of something like an antimagic field), must make a DC 32 Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1d6 rounds. Those that succeed upon the save are instead sickened for 1d6 rounds. The save DCs are Constitution based. (Su): If a creature starts its turn pinned by a devourer, it must make an immediate DC 27 Fortitude save or be assimilated. An assimilated creature is drawn halfway within the devourer's bulk and is effectively stunned and can't take any actions for as long as it remains assimilated. The assimilated creature is immediately integrated within the devourer's nervous system, and their essences become linked. Although no effective alignment change occurs, an assimilated creature is treated as chaotic evil for as long as it remains assimilated. A devourer can assimilate only one creature at any time. The save DC for this special ability is Charisma-based. When a devourer that has assimilated a creature comes under attack, the assimilated creature takes half of the damage dealt. This functions as a forced shield other effect imposed by the devourer upon the assimilated creature. When targeted by a harmful spell that is targeted or resolves in a ranged touch attack, the devourer may have that spell target the assimilated creature instead. Although a devourer cannot be affected by gaze attacks due to its blindness, the assimilated creature can (provided it is not blind as well). When a devourer assimilates a creature, it gains that creature's abilities for as long as they are bonded together. The devourer can use any spells that the assimilated creature has prepared or can cast, as spell-like abilities, once per day per slot prepared or available, using its own Charisma bonus to determine the spells' save DCs. Similarly, any psionic powers the creature has may be used by the devourer as psi-like abilities. The devourer further gains access to any supernatural or special abilities the creature may have, but not extraordinary abilities. An assimilated creature generally remains assimilated until it is killed, at which point its body is drawn into the devourer's body completely and consumed utterly. Only a true resurrection, miracle or wish spell can return to life a creature that was devoured by a devourer. Furthermore, only a freedom spell or the death of the devourer can dissolve the bonds between a devourer and its assimilated creature, setting it free. Spells such as break enchantment, dispel chaos or dispel evil can be used to negate the shield other effect for 1 round. (Ex): On a successful grapple check, a devourer deals 2d8+11 points of damage. (Ex): To use this ability, a devourer must hit with one of its tentacle attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict, or attempt a pin to assimilate. (Ex): A devourer has five tentacles and can grapple up to five creatures at the same time. For every additional creature it grapples after the first, it takes a cumulative -2 penalty to its grapple checks. Any tentacle that is not grappling can be used to attack other creatures normally. (Sp): Once per day, a devourer can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d6 vrocks, or one nalfeshnee. It can also attempt to summon two glabrezu or marilith with a 50 % chance of success, or another devourer with a 35 % chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. : All spells prepared (in case of prepared spellcasting) or known (in case of spontaneous spellcasting) belonging to the devourer's assimilated creature (see the Assimilate listing), plus the following. At will—''greater dispel magic, ''greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), symbol of insanity (DC 26), telekinesis (DC 23). 3/day—''blasphemy'' (DC 25), scintillating pattern (DC 26). Caster level 19th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster